Fire Emblem:Yume no Kaze
by Spiral Feather
Summary: war is blazing through Elibe 1000 years after the age of eliwood and roy now thier descendents must pick up the torch in this war of generations.
1. Chapter 1

Lilrickyr: hi it's me and here's mine and Darkshade 2.0's new collaboration fic

Fire Emblem: Yume no Kaze (dream of the wind as far as I know if it isn't just tell me )

If there are any spelling mistakes blame him

Darkshade 2.0: hey… hang on why you get to choose the name anyway

Lilrickyr: cause I happen to be the one writing this chapter not you

Darkshade 2.0: I just got one thing to say to that; how much cheese can a cheese, cheese, cheese, if a cheese, cheese can cheese, cheese.

Lilrickyr: right… anyway neither of us own fire emblem so don't bother asking

Fire Emblem: Yume no kaze.

_Once dragons and men co-existed._

_They shared a peace forged in wisdom,_

_A peace that lasted many generations._

_All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance_

_In a sudden onslaught._

_Man fought dragon in a savage war_

_That shook the foundations of their world,_

_This war was called the scouring._

_Defeated and humbled,_

_Dragons vanished from the realm_

_In this time man rebuilt and spread dominion_

_Across the land and_

_On to the islands beyond._

_A millennium passed since those dark days ended_

_And a millennium more since they were thwarted again_

_Thus the cycle is born _

"zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Wake up"

"Zzzzzzz"

" WAKE UP CAPTAIN"

"YAAAAAA" screamed Hyo after his rather quick awakening

"CAPTAIN HYORINMARU REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"I do wish you wouldn't fall asleep at every briefing, especially not one this important to our victory" said Commander Elwren in a rather annoyed tone "anyway captains Hyorinmaru and Shade are to lead the fourth and fifth divisions on a sneaking mission through kyven forest at the back of Ildrien manse while I take the third, seventh and ninth divisions on a full frontal assault at the manse's main gate… any questions" he finished.

"yes, what are the other divisions to do during this attack" inquired Shade

"the other divisions are to remain on standby unless further orders dictate otherwise" answered Elwren "any other questions" after waiting a little he said "no… good then everyone knows exactly what they need to do so your all dismissed" he finished with a salute.

after the briefing Hyo and Shade decided to leave, heading out of the tent they decided to go into the small town of Luin near the camp.

"damn this place is cold" said Shade while holding himself for warmth

"nah its not that cold" replied Hyo "well once you get used to it anyway"

"that's easy for you to say you grew up in Ilia your pretty much born used to the cold" replied Shade in an annoyed tone while still shivering from the cold

"oh yeah I forgot you were Sacaen" said Hyo "so…this next mission,what do you think of it, it seems strange that the commander is sending so small a force for this mission, especially considering the importance of it to the war efforts" he whispered to his comrade,

"I don't know I guess that all we can really do is put our trust in commander Elwren and see how it all turns out" replied Shade "anyway lets continue this conversation at the bar its too cold to start going into conspiracy mode out here" he said opening the door the the bar to their left.

"Fine" said Elwren as he walked in

Lilrickyr: so whadd'ya think good,bad scarily flammable

Darkshade 2.0:you've already used that joke in Faceless soldier Ric

Lilrickyr:and your point is…

Darkshade2.0: you're a moron

Lilrickyr:shut up… oh yeah if anyone wants a character in this fic just pm me(or DS2) their name,class and a small description of them( prepromotes will be chewed up and spat out so don't bother sending any)

Darkshade2.0:I'll be writing the next chapter so keep an eye out for it

Lilrickyr: I'll be the one posting it so doesn't get cluttered with separate chapters of this


	2. Chapter 2

Lilrickyr: hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of this fanfic written by me and Darkshade 2.0

Darkshade 2.0: hope you enjoy this chapter and remember we don't own fire emblem

Fire Emblem: Yume no Kaze

Chapter 2

The time of the assault of the manse had arrived and Elwren had started his frontal attack on the manse, while Shade and Hyorinmaru lead the forth and fifth divisions through the near by forest.

"So Hyo what do you think we're going to find when we enter the manse" Shade asked

"Well I believe that there will be the enemy," Hyorinmaru said with a slight smirk on his face.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh" Shade said with a smile "but seriously I mean what treasures do you think we will find"

"How can you think of that, I'm more concerned about the fact that Elwren hasn't got more then three divisions attacking the main gate and the fact that he sent two divisions to do a sneak attack from behind, I mean come on how can 39 people, even if they are skilled, hope to take down a whole manse full of soldiers." Hyorinmaru said as if he's been thinking about it for a while.

"Who knows at least we will be able to get to fight more" Shade said with a grin on his face, then suddenly a boy with messy blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin came running up to Shade and Hyorinmaru "Did you say we will be likely to fight today?" the young boy said loudly.

"Do you know the meaning of a sneak mission Dehvinn?" Shade sarcastically replied.

"I do but I can't wait to fight, and show off my skills" Dehvinn said this time quietly.

"Well that's a shame because your going to have to wait" Hyorinmaru said with the same smirk he had on before.

"Dehvinn I thought I told you to stay by my side and be quiet," said a young man with short fire red hair, pale skin, and two kind looking green eyes behind thin glasses

"But I …" Dehvinn started

"And don't bother the captains" the young man turned to look at Shade "I'm sorry for this" He then shot a slight glare at Hyorinmaru and then fell slowly back to the main group and said "Come on Dehvinn"

"Ok" Dehvinn said with great reluctance and fell back with the young man

"I get the feeling that man doesn't like me," Hyorinmaru said as he watched them.

"Oh don't take it personally Gabriell doesn't like shaman's in general" Shade explained

"Why?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"No idea but he's really a good guy and his magic does come in handy" Shade replied

"And what about the kid is he as good as he thinks?" Hyorinmaru inquired

"Actually he is very good with that sword of his, but he can get to cocky for his own good" Shade answered once again. "Hey here we are the back entrance," Shade said as he peered through a bush (Author note: I don't care if it's convenient) Hyorinmaru also peered through the bush.

"Great only two guards this will be easy," Hyorinmaru said with the grin yet again on his face

"Which do you want the left or right?" Shade said with an evil smile on his face.

"I've got the right," Hyorinmaru said while he gathered dark energy around his hand, Shade then pulled two daggers from under his cloak.

"You ready then" Shade said while crouching

"Wait are we going on three or go?" Hyorinmaru asked

"What? We always go on three, there is no go," Shade answered back

"Can't be too careful" Hyorinmaru said with a smirk.

"I swear if you weren't so dammed useful to have around I would kill you" Shade said annoyed "all right One … Two … Three." As soon as Shade said three he disappeared and Hyorinmaru released the energy he had stored around his hand. The energy went strait through the enemy chest where his heart was. The other guard saw this and was about to yell for help until Shade jumped down from a branch of a tree slicing the enemy's throat. Shade then stood up straight and lead Hyorinmaru and the two divisions to the entrance

"After you Hyo" Shade said while bowing.

"Don't patronise me Shade…" Hyorinmaru replied while walking to the door, he then turn to Shade with a big grin to see him smiling uncontrollably "…its really annoying" Hyorinmaru said and the group went in the door into the manse.

Darkshade 2.0: well whaddya think

Lilrickyr: other than the fact it took two hours to correct all the spelling mistakes it was pretty good

Darkshade 2.0: that's really mean Ric

Lilrickyr: hahaha

Darkshade 2.0: we're still accepting characters for all those interested, oh yeah don't worry if your character hasn't shown up yet they'll be here in the next chapter

Lilrickyr: which I'm doing

Darkshade 2.0: so it'll probably take ages

Lilrickyr: that's mean DS2

Darkshade 2.0: truth hurts doesn't it Ric

Lilrickyr: grr…anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave a review if not oh well.


End file.
